


Creature Comfort

by echoist



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/pseuds/echoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might-have-beens from Primeval 5.02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comfort

It was a small thing, really. Nothing worth noting, afterward, and certainly nothing worth mentioning. Abby switched off the power in the submersible, felt the comforting hum of electricity ebb away like their last hope and her fingers, empty, useless, found their way down to the cold metal seat between them.

Matt's hand was already there, closer than she'd thought. It was dark, and the cold jumped up around them, as if they'd only noticed it once the lights had gone and the silence rushed in to fill all the spaces. His fingers crept across, threaded through hers and squeezed. Her eyes were shut. She bit her lip.

They hadn't spoken of it. They'd seized their chance to get back aboard the sub and continued on, riding the adrenaline rush all the way back to the twenty first century. It was nothing, unimportant. Abby only thought of it again when she was tired and angry, making her way through the ARC's empty corridors alone. It came back immediate and visceral and when she turned the corner, Matt was there, as if she'd conjured him.

“All right, Abby?” he'd asked, reading her mood in the way she held herself back, and she'd answered, “He doesn't trust me.” Matt tilted his head, and she clarified, swallowing hard to speak without shaking. “About Philip.” Matt raised his head, his gaze sizing her up, taking her in.

“There's a pub around the corner -” he started, meaning _I think we could both use a drink_ and knowing she heard the rest in his tone, in the set of his shoulders. In the way he held her stare, and didn't blink.

“Good,” she interrupted, pushing past him, one foot already out the door.


End file.
